A 600 MHz NMR spectrometer has been constructed and put into operation. During the coming year the spectrometer capabilities will be improved by the addition of FT capabilities, multinuclear operation, improved resolution and stability, temperature control, rapid plotting, and other refinements. The spectrometer will be available to qualified users in the scientific community, and will also be used for core research on instrumentation, new techniques and applications to biomedical studies.